Heat Wave PFE Verão
by tsuki.LTH
Summary: NC17. Rony/P.O. UA. Fic participante do Projeto Ficwriters Estações: Verão. Tudo o que ele queria era se livrar daquela atmosfera de compromisso que Hermione deixara...


**N/A:** Fic feita às pressas para o prazo do **Projeto Ficwriters Estações do Grimmauld Place (Potterish): Verão.** Subtema:** Férias.**

**Disclaimer: **A morena pode até ser minha, mas _nenhum_ dos demais citados me pertence, e não ganho nada com isso.

* * *

**Heat Wave**

Fazia um calor desgraçado quando Rony completou um ano sem Hermione. Seu namoro nunca havia convencido a muitos, mas a gota d'água foi Rony abrir a porta e dar de cara com uma cena bizarra que nunca esqueceria: seu irmão Fred e ela, sua suposta namorada.

"Eu posso explicar...".

E quem queria a merda de uma explicação?! Talvez tivesse sido precipitado ao julgar o que vira do jeito que julgara, mas ele não queria nem saber. O Verão austral, a essência de seu caráter em forma de estação, fazia questão de amplificar seu temperamento estourado e até imprudente – segundo Hermione, claro.

Ainda assim, não se arrependera. Independe de ter sido uma decisão precipitada, a liberdade lhe caiu muito bem. E o melhor de tudo é que completara, por aqueles dias, um ano como medibruxo. Não fazia questão de comemorar nem nada – como poderia, com a família falando com ele só na ausência dos gêmeos, o melhor amigo ocupado como auror e... Bom, não teria muito com quem comemorar.

Com isso, decidiu que viajaria para alguma praia trouxa, escapar do apartamento alugado que ainda continha, mesmo que muito pouco, um certo ar de "Hermione" em cada canto. Não planejou muito, nem pesquisou os melhores lugares. A única pergunta que fez foi: "Existe alguma aranha perigosa na região?".

Logo, lá estava Ronald Weasley numa praia santa catarinense, uma região trouxa muito bem localizada quando se trata de temperaturas e pessoas – de cara, foi difícil achar um rosto feio naquela multidão que se estendia ao seu redor.

Carregando somente uma maleta consigo, ele tratou de se ajeitar no hotel que havia escolhido, vestir um bermudão e sair rumo à areia.

A variedade de rostos, corpos e jeitos ali era fascinante, e ele se sentia um dos bruxos mais sortudos naquele momento: a maioria gostava dos países nórdicos, dos lugares enfeitiçados, místicos, históricos... O que era tudo aquilo para ele, senão um monte de coisas sem nada a lhe oferecer? Tinha certeza de que Hermione o censuraria por um pensamento daqueles, alegando como o passado era importante para o que somos hoje e _blá blá blá_.

Sorriu, a falta daquele peso chamado "compromisso" lhe rejuvenescendo o interior. Começou, então, a importante tarefa de vasculhar a área, visando encontrar alguém interessante para flertar, pegar, quem sabe até...

Bingo! Seu primeiro alvo estava lá. Era uma morena robusta, _parruda_, trouxa dos pés à cabeça, mas, mesmo assim, deliciosa. Ele se aprumou, passou os dedos rapidamente pelos cabelos irregulares – que, em sua forma desleixada de ser, o tornavam jovem, espontâneo e estonteante. Um delírio ruivo.

Aproximou-se um pouco desajeitado da mulher, arrependendo-se de ter chegado de forma tão indiscreta. E se estivesse acompanhada? Bom, ele poderia lançar um feitiço e... Odiava ser impulsivo ao ponto de só ponderar depois. Como lançaria um feitiço ali, no meio de tantas pessoas? Estava louco?

- Olá. Você não me parece daqui... – começou a morena, simpática.

Rony franziu o cenho. Esquecera da parte mais importante: não dominava Português. Podia saber algumas coisas básicas por conta da fissura que seu pai tinha pelos trouxas, mas... Ele se lembrava do pai comentar algo sobre querer fazer aulas de Mandarim, Português e Sueco, porém, nada que pudesse ajudá-lo. Como não pensou nisso antes? Malditos brasileiros! Porque tinham falado com ele em Inglês até agora? Por acaso não avisavam aos demais que aquele não era seu idioma?

- Ahm... – não se sentindo bem em deixar a morena a falar sozinha, o ruivo se forçou a expressar algo – Err...

A morena riu-se, inofensiva. Seus olhos eram uma mescla entre o verde oliva e o castanho, que formavam um estranho mel tingido com chá, e lhe conferiam um ar misterioso, sedutor. Com um simples olhar, foi capaz de dizer a Rony que ela entendera a situação – e não se importava nem um pouco.

* * *

Minutos depois, lá estavam os dois, aos beijos, em seu quarto de hotel. Os beijos da morena eram nítidos, marcando seus lábios com um gosto de suco tropical, vitamina ácida e forte. O calor os obrigando a se despirem sem delongas, eram pele sobre pele; tom sobre tom.

O áspero de suas mãos, a brancura européia de sua tez e os ruivos cabelos que adornavam seu perfil tratavam bruscamente a morena, não sabia se devido ao sangue que fervia e pulsava em todo o seu corpo, ou se era só mais uma transe, um alinhamento comum entre ele e aquela estação, e o Verão lhe conferia uma selvageria que poucos eram capazes de desfrutar: era o perfeito homem na cama. Mesmo pressionando o corpo da morena contra o seu, arrancava-lhe suspiros com uma simples mordida e gemidos com uma pequena carícia nos seios. Suas mãos esculpiam o tesão da mulher que tinha embaixo de si, e o roçar que ele provocava de suas intimidades só a provocava mais.

Ah, como ele adorava aquilo. Não demorou muito para degustar mais intensamente daquela musa, e logo sua língua descrevia círculos voluptuosos nas partes da mulher. Sentia-se um completo animal, saciando sua sede voraz num rio qualquer, despreocupado com quaisquer conseqüências que aquilo poderia acarretar. Ele era só prazer, puro veraneio.

Ludibriada, a morena puxou-o firme para si, sorrindo dominadora. Beijou-o mais uma vez, lembrando-o da sensação inebriante que eram aquelas duas polpas suculentas de morango nos seus lábios pagãos, secos. Aquela perdição brasileira estivera só esperando uma chance para se mostrar tão hábil quanto ele, e cravou as unhas café em suas costas masculinas, perfeitamente delineadas.

"Aaaah", ele gemeu, arqueando-se para trás. Um arrepio lhe percorreu tão certeiro que ele sentiu uma vontade imensa de gozar naquele momento, mas anos de prática o ensinaram a se controlar e prolongar aquilo.

Cruel, ele começou a penetrá-la. As primeiras estocadas foram sutis, só para senti-la ali, implorando por seu membro. Torturá-la parecia uma obrigação, mas estava difícil se conter – e ele explodiu.

Toda a casualidade, todo o descompromisso e falta de responsabilidade o impulsionavam freneticamente para dentro da morena, que atiçava suas terminações nervosas com as unhas, arrepiando-lhe a nuca toda. Eles eram desconhecidos, um mero caso de Verão, mas, por algum motivo, Rony sentiu que aqueles lábios, aquelas coxas, aqueles seios magníficos – toda aquela obra era um grande brinquedo que fora seu por muito tempo.

Dando uma última estocada tirou seu membro para fora e jorrou todo o produto daquele ato: aquele orgasmo fora um dos melhores que tivera – se não o melhor.

Depois de tomarem uma longa ducha, onde puderam jogar seu jogo de sedução veraneia mais um pouco, ambos se despediram. A morena seguiu uma rua qualquer e, ao ver de Rony, desaparatou.

Já o ruivo, este sorriu consigo. Espreguiçando, continuou a caminhar para a praia. A falta de envolvimento, a inexistência da saudade e do arrependimento, o deleite carnal... Ah, como amava o Verão!


End file.
